One Step at a Time
by Kitsune Cupcake
Summary: He scoffed "You don't despise me, you're just afraid to open up to me." She tired to glare at him but he stood there calmly looking her straight in the eye. He was slowly breaking her down. A Jasper Hale story. Rated teen for now.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

Untitled

A/N: Okay, so here is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. By the way, there is no Bella ;)

Chapter 1

15 year old Samantha Hayes gazed out of the car window. She was trying to get used to the shock of green scenery that was everywhere since she had moved to Washington. She had never really settled down since she was a foster child always moving from place to place with some new family but now she had to. This was the place that she would be staying until her 18th birthday since she had finally gotten adopted. Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places in the world. Living up to its reputation she could already see it was starting to rain.

"Welcome to your new home Sammy!" Bill, her new "dad" said enthusiastically. She knew it wouldn't last long. All her parents had the façade. They were nice to her for a month at tops and then they would show how they truly were which was horrible.

"Whoo-hoo".

"Awww come on, don't be like that Sams, this will be fine. Her new mom Carol pitched in. Are you worried about the rain? I mean its just rain, it can't hurt you." She continued.

Sam inwardly rolled her eyes. _Worried about the rain? Ha, that's the least of my worries._

"We're here!" Bill said as he pulled into the driveway. Sam stepped out of the car to examine the house. It had two stories and was painted a light blue color. There was a tall pine tree to the right of it and a whole forest of trees in the backyard. After inspecting the outside of the house she went inside. She heard Carol on the phone yapping to one of her friends about how great she was for moving to wasteland for a child who had nothing. She was so into herself.

"Umm Bill. Where's my room?" Sam asked nervously. She never liked talking to people one on one. He pulled himself from behind the T.V. that he was trying to hook up.

"You go up the stairs and it's the second door on the left. I hope you like it."

She smiled. "Thanks." Sam trotted up the stairs and opened her door. Her bedroom was nice. It was painted a light forest green with brown trim. Her bed had a nice brown quilt the pink and green spots with matching pillows. In the corner she had a pine desk with Carol's old computer on it. What really caught her attention was the large window with a built in seat. She walked over and sat down on it.

_I love it! I have a beautiful view of the woods. _She wiggled her butt. _And the seat has plenty of cushion. This is perfect to just lie down and read on. I really should thank Bill and Carol for this. They've been so nice to me. I think they might be different from the rest._

Sam got up and unpacked all of her clothes and items from the boxes she had. She walked down the stairs to find Bill and Carol in there den where they were working. Carol looked up from her computer to see Samantha fidgeting at the door.

"Yes Sam?" Bill looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. He saw Sam and smiled at her.

"I'd like to thank you both for the window seat in my room. I really do like it." Sam said while smiling.

"I'm glad that you like it Sammy. And you should mostly be thanking Carol, she was the one who thought of it." Bill said smiling at his wife goofily.

"Oh, Bill stop." Carol rolled her eyes. "But you're definitely welcome." Sam smiled again and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey kid, think fast!" Sam whipped around to find Bill's car keys flying towards her. She caught them before they hit the floor.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked dumbly.

"Well I thought you could go out and do some sight seeing of the town. I mean you start school on Monday so you might want to know the town by then. I'm sure you could find some kids to hang out with. Its Friday afternoon you could probably find kids to make friends and hang out with." Carol nodded in agreement and went back to typing on the computer.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Yep. I even printed out some directions to local places. We really can't do anything over the weekend since we have to get caught up on work, but at least you could have some fun for us." Bill handed her the directions for some popular places in Forks. She looked at the papers. They were easy to get to but she was still a bit worried. She frowned.

"Quit frowning Sams. You aced your driving class. Just drive the speed limit and keep your eyes on the road and you'll do fine. Carol got up and clasped her hands on her shoulders. "Trust us. We trust you."

"If you say so." Sam said. With a smile and a nod she walked out and up to her room to get her shoes. _They trust me? How can they say that? They barely know me and I really don't know them. This is so confusing, none of my "parent's have ever been this nice to me._

She slipped on her shoes and went down the stairs.

"Bye you guys. Be back soon. I'll be careful."

"Ok, bye!" They yelled in unison.

Sam opened the door to find out that it had started raining hard. The air smelled fresh. She quickly got into the car and turned on the ignition. She looked at the first paper which gave her directions to Newton's Outfitters which was a camping store. _They probably have maps. I wonder if they have one on the surrounding trails so I could go hiking. It'll give me something to do in this rainy dump._ With that, she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, and drove off into the rain.

A/N: Ok so this is going to be a Jasper story. He's my favorite character!! This story is going to be based off of twilight but with my own twists and turns. Feed back is always nice so if you would be so kind to click that light blue button down below and review, you'll get mentioned in my next chapter! Until next time my readers.

P.S. Jazzy with show up in the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about not updating for soooo long. I've been extremely busy not to mention my computer broke so yeah. By the way, I've decided to use point of views so yeah without further ado, chapter 2! Hey I rhymed!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella wouldn't be such a dumb hoe.

**Normal POV:**

Samantha pulled into the parking lot of Newton's Outfitters and killed the ignition. It was still raining so she got out of the car and ran into the store. It was warm inside and there were all types of camping gear covering the walls and isles.

"Hello and welcome to Newton's Outfitters where you can all of your camping needs. What can I help you with today cutie?" said a blond boy with blue eyes who looked about 17.

"Ummm nothing really." She mumbled.

"Are you new here, because I've never really seen you around?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just finished moving here today." She said.

"Well I'm Mike. Mike Newton. My parents own this store. What's your name cutie?" He asked smiling.

_He has a really nice smile, but if he calls me cutie one more time. _"I'm Samantha Hayes".

"Hmm Samantha. You have a very pretty name. I'm in eleventh, what are you in?" Mike asked with a flirty smile.

"I'm in tenth but since I'm in advanced classes, I'm going to be in eleventh grade classes." Sam said awkwardly.

"That's cool; maybe I'll have you in one of my classes. Hey we shou-

"Mike! Quit flirting with that poor girl and get your ass to the storage room and start taking inventory again!" Yelled a middle aged brown haired woman who stood behind the checkout counter with her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom." Mike mumbled with his face a bright cherry red. He practically ran back to the storage room.

"Sorry about my son, he flirts constantly with anything female." She said with a laugh.

"No problem." Samantha said smiling.

"Let me know if you need anything hun." The woman said. Samantha nodded. She started down the first isle and which contained camping essentials like pots and pans and dehydrated food. After wandering the aisles for around 20 minutes Samantha found herself in the outdoor activities aisle. There were bikes around her and two canoes above her head. She was looking at a nice bike that was good for riding regularly and for off road. All of a sudden she heard a series of snaps and next thing she knew she was tackled out of nowhere and big crash proceeded after that.

"What the hell was that?" Samantha asked out loud.

"Are you alright miss?" A rich deep voice asked.

**Samantha's POV:**

"I think so. How about you?" I asked. I lifted my head my head to gaze at two pools of beautiful liquid topaz. I think my jaw literally dropped. He saw and chuckled in a rich baritone laugh.

"I'm fine." With that the mysterious stranger got off of me. He offered his hand out to me, I took it. His hand was ice cold.

"Oh, your hand is freezing." I said as he pulled me up. I finally got a chance to look at him. It was like looking at a god. He was tall and lean, but you could see his defined muscles through his snug long-sleeve shirt. His tousled golden blonde hair perfectly complemented his topaz eyes which stood out against his pale complexion. He was truly beautiful.

"Thanks". I said with a deep blush.

He smirked. "Your welcome."

"Oh no! What happened here?" Asked Mrs. Newton worriedly as she rushed over with Mike at her heels.

"It seems like your one of your display canoes fell from the ceiling, but there's nothing to be worried about, this lovely lady and I are fine m'am." He spoke. All of sudden everything seemed calm.

"Well that's good. I just wanted to make sure that you kids were okay. Mike, go back to storage and get some brooms. We have a mess to clean up." She said. Mike nodded and left but not before glaring daggers at the man next to me.

"Uh, hey I never got your name."

"Yes, my name is Jasper. Jasper Hale. And what might your name be?"

_Jasper. The name fits him perfectly._ "My name is Samantha Hayes. I'm new to Forks."

"That's nice. Well I better get going. I presume your going to go to the high school right?"

I nodded.

"Well I'll see you on Monday. It was nice meeting you Samantha."

I think I melted when he said my name. "It was nice meeting you too Jasper."

He smiled a breathtaking smile at me. "Bye."

"Bye." With that he winked at me and walked out of the store._ Wow. That was cute._

"Are you sure that your okay?" asked Mike as he carried some supplies to probably clean the mess up.

"I'm fine, really Mike." I tried to smile at him but it must have turned out bad because it seemed like he got more worried.

"Do you want ice or something? You could lie down in the office. The couch is really nice-

"Mike really, I'm fine. I'm just tired so I'm going to go home." With that I turned and walked toward the front of the store.

"Okay, well I'll see you at school on Monday. Do You need a ride or-

"Goodbye Mike." I gave him a wave and walked out of the store. _God, he's so annoying. Not to mention extremely desperate. He's like a puppy dog that always wants to follow you around. And I have to go to school with that!? Well this is going to be a fun year._

**Normal POV:**

"I'm home." Samantha called tiredly as she walked into the house.

"We're in the kitchen," Said Bill. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool next to the island (**1).**

"So how was your little expedition Sammy?" Asked Carol as she was straining spaghetti noodles.

"It was okay. I almost got crushed by a canoe hanging from the ceiling at Newton's Outfitters but this guy named Jasper saved me. I found this nice bike too but I didn't have any money on me so I couldn't buy it."

"Are you okay Samantha?" Carol asked while walking over to me to give me a hug.

"Yes I promise both of you that I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Do you still want the bike? We can get it for you later this week. How does that sound?" Bill said while stirring the marinara sauce.

"I'm fine with that." Samantha said.

"Do you want some spaghetti honey?" Carol asked.

"Sure, but just a little plate please."

"Sure thing." Carol said. She made a plate for Samantha and handed it to her with a glass of milk.

"Thanks Carol." She said and walked up to her room. As soon as Samantha got to her room she wolfed down the plate of spaghetti and guzzled her of milk in less than five minutes. _I didn't realize that I was that hungry._ She was about to go back downstairs to get another plate but was overcome with sudden sleepiness. She put her dishes on her nightstand and lied down on her bed. The last thing she thought she saw was a pair of topaz eyes shinning in the tree right beside her window. _MY mind must be playing tricks on me _was the last thing she thought before Samantha fell asleep.

**(1)- **An island is kind of like a table in the middle of a kitchen only its like built into it. And I don't think you guys are stupid, I'm just trying to be helpful (:

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 2. Again I'm sorry it took so long but my life has been really busy lately. Again I would LOVE some reviews! Reviews make me sooo happy and then I want to write more! So pretty please! Review! Until next time my faithful readers! Bye!


End file.
